


Interrupted

by paradisecircus



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Oral Sex, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 09:25:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1171418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paradisecircus/pseuds/paradisecircus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a peaceful day with a small wedding being interrupted by a invasion of gang of thugs, Ricken is exhausted and alone on his wedding night left with his thoughts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interrupted

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh, so this is the first smut piece I have ever shared and polished as much as I could. I'm nervous and hope its good enough. It's pretty fluffy, but as a first experience for both these characters it's the only way I pictured it. It's probably really bad ahhh, I am really welcome to constructive critique.

Ricken yawned. The day had passed in to the late evening and he was left alone and confused on the edge of a bed. Starting with waves of joy and a decent dose of nerves, it had abruptly changed. A shady bunch of thugs and thieves had attempted to ransack the small town. Yawning again, he concluded that his wedding day had left him exhausted. Just...not in the way he had hoped. 

Running his gloved fingers along the rim of his hat, he tried to keep his attention focused so he didn't drift off. Robin was still with Chrom. The tell-tale sign of his anger and jealousy sat heavily in his chest, growing with each passing minute. How was it even on his wedding night he couldn't see Robin - his wife! Standing up from the bed he paced over to the desk. He’d always looked up to Chrom, striving to be just as good as each of the man’s attributes. Just as love and admiration was there, so was jealousy. It only got worse when he met Robin. It upset and annoyed him to have such awful feelings towards the prince.

They weren't in this town for long. The purpose of the stop in to the town was to find a priest to marry them and swiftly. The rooms at the hotel were a gift for protecting the town against the bandits. Chrom and Lissa were given rooms as thanks. Ricken hastened a guess once the town found out about their status, they would have given them lodgings regardless. It was Chrom who had asked for another lodging for the newlyweds.

Another flash of jealously spiked in Rickens chest and he slammed his hat on to the wooden desk.

Just as Ricken was about to let himself sink deeper in to his thoughts, the door creaked open. Looking up from the desk he saw a nervous Robin shuffle in. Leaning against the door, it shut behind her, making her gasp. The normally confident tactician seemed to be trying to sink in to the door, her pale cheeks ablaze. Then he saw why.

She was dressed in a white, sleeveless and light nightgown, that reached her knees. It was simple, but decorated with thin ribbions and small ruffles her shoulders. Her dark brown hair fell down her chest and back. She was breathtaking. Ricken felt his cheeks warm at the alluring attire. Robin fidgeted under Ricken’s heavy gaze, one she wasn’t used to coming from him.

"I'm so sorry, Rickin," she started but kept herself pinned to the door. "They said I should have a bath before seeing you but then they just - well they attacked me!" She laughed a little at the end, the irony making a smile come to his face. 

Ricken still hadn't said a word. He wasn't sure what to say, but he knew he needed to say something soon. Robin's smile had left her face and she was all nerves again. He then realized she was waiting for him. Well that's what he thought. Maybe just like him, she was too frazzled after their day to think coherently.

Stepping away from the desk, with a gulp that he hoped she didn't notice, he walked over to Robin. Ricken felt a pulse of - something in his chest as Robin looked up at him a little. Him having a growth-spurt, though small, had spurred him to confess his feelings to her. Raising his hand he trailed his gloved hand down her cheek, watching her reaction. A smile grew on her face again. Reaching for his other hand she took his glove off and rested it on her cheek.

Ricken felt a rush of adrenaline. The warmth of her skin touching his was comforting after their stressed day. Moving his index finger on his gloveless hand he stroked the skin on her cheek.

Here she was looking at him with love and adoration. Shakily, he continued to lightly touch her cheek. He swallowed his nerves, he wasn’t going to have the nerves of a boy. He was going to show her how much he loved he, as the man he was growing to be. He trailed a naked finger along her bottom lip, Robin eyelids closed. Then he kissed her.

It was nothing like the light and sweet peck at their wedding. Ricken kissed her with the passion he had been too scared to express until now. He moaned feeling her hands explore his hair, one slipping behind his neck to pull him closer. The sensation of her fingertips tickling his nape sent a bolt of pleasure down to his lower body.  

Both broke away, their bodies demanding air. Leaning her forehead against his neck she breathed heavily, slightly dizzy from the kiss and her growing arousal. With her ear so close to Ricken, she could feel his fast heartbeat that mirrored her own. Robin felt relieved that they were both nervous. Giving his jawline a kiss, Ricken seemed to be brought back to the moment and absently rubbed his gloved hand in circles on her lower back.

"Wow, Robin I-" his voice in to a low moan as Robin latched on yo his neck above his coat and sucked his skin. The move exhilarated her and left her desparte to leave more kisses on his neck. Giving her husband a little push backwards she went about undoing his cloak. Hearing his cloak fall the floor, Ricken helped her, red faced. Left in loose undergarments, Ricken felt some of his earlier courage disparate as his low self esteem took reign. 

Robin saw an all too familiar weight on Ricken's shoulders. Stepping close to him she held his face softly with her index finger and thumb, moving his face to him keep eye contact with her. His eyes strikes her, showing he how he had truly aged in the last few years. Stretching her hands to capture his face she smiled lightly.

"I love you, remember?" Robin spoke gently, rubbing her thumbs on his cheeks. "Or have you forgotten our wedding so quickly?" Ricken panicked for a moment but seeing her joyful expression made him smile in turn. He let out a shaky breath, dropping his forehead to rest against her’s again.

"Never." Their wedding hadn't been grand. It had to be quick, befitting the current situations. Battling Walhart didn't leave them much time for security or peace. But Robin had been beautiful. Lissa had leant her a simple pastel blue dress and her hair had been put up. Her hair was now loose and the tips still damp from her earlier bath.

"Besides, it's been a few years since we met," she continued and dropped one of her hands to the middle of his chest. Robin felt some of her confidence return as she grew more comfortable with the growing intimacy. "We've both grown a bit."

Pushing his nerves back, he took hold of her hand on his chest and lifted her wrist to his lips give it a soft but lingering kiss. Glancing at her face, he saw her eyelids flutter close. The sight fuelled his arousal, making him want to be closer. Dropping her wrist, he suddenly pulled her forward, making Robin stumble a little. Instantly he latched his lips on to her’s, his mouth moving on it’s own accord. Robin quickly responded, her fingers urgently finding their place back in Ricken’s hair. Feeling brave she slid one hand down his back to the hem of his underpants, her fingertips sending little sparks directly to his manhood.

This time Ricke latched his mouth on to her neck, giving her skin more kisses then she could keep up with. She found herself gasping, her fingers digging in to his auburn locks. Experimentally, gave her a lick and nib at the base of her neck and this time she moaned. Feeling her mouth open to let out such a primal sound, left her dazed with embarrassment and her still heightening lust. Leaning back from her tempting neck, which was now flushed with his kisses, he took her to the bed up against the wall.

Robin lay down carefully and looked up at Ricken with wide eyes. He still wasn't as big as some of the other men in their company. They were both young still. Still growing, learning and discovering themselves. But she knew she loved him. Her eyes dropped down to Ricken’s crotch and blushed. His light underpants were loose and thin. She could see his length pushing against the thin material and saw a small wet patch. Seeing a hint of his arousal sent a flush to her own core. Lifting her head to see his face, her cheeks warmed. Ricken was blushing but seemed confident, his earlier strifes leaving him. Leaning down over her, he eagerly returned his lips to her neck giving her lingering kisses. Then she felt a warm hand on her right breast. Ricken kneaded her breast gently, gauging her reaction. Her gasping sped up as Ricken started to play with her hard nipple and Robin moaned at the sensations shooting through her.

Wanting to explore more of the young woman's skin, Ricken sat up on his calves. His wife was laid about before him, flushed and looking a cute mix of aroused and confused. He couldn't stop using that word in his mind. Wife. His wife. Nervously he fingered the bottom of her nightgown that had ridden up to her knees. Slowly he pushed it up, slowed when the material bunched up at her womanhood. Excited and nervous, Robin nodded her head slowly.

Ricken was surprised to see no undergarments. His wife had a light smattering of dark hair covering her womanhood. Leaving her nightgown he bent down at kissed the top her womanhood. Robin felt her core flash with a sudden spike of arousal as Ricken pushed her thighs apart slowly.

"Ricken, what - what are you doing?" She stuttered, gasping as she felt Rickens fingertips trail patterns on her inner thighs. He was so close to where she felt warm, her nerves tingling in antcipation.

Moving back to her womanhood, Ricken took one last look at his wife and then he gave a long experimental lick. . Robin cried out at the unexpected feeling. Her fingers returned to her husbands hair, this time moving more frantically and grasping locks strongly. With each lap of his tongue, a combination of warmth and pleasurable pulsations spread throughout her body, leaving her twitching slightly.

Ricken licked and sucked experimentally, trying to hear for when Robin cried out or moaned more. Exploring his wife like this and having her rake her fingers through his hair was making him all to aware of the tight space between him and the bed. He groaned a little as he ground his hips in to the bed.

The vibrations of her husband's groan sent Robin's muscles to twitch as she shuddered with pleasure. Raising one hand from Ricken's hair she experimentally rubbed one of her breasts and moaned again. Her breasts had never felt so sensitive before. 

“Please," she begged as Ricken sucked on her sensitive nub. Playing with her nipple again and grasping at Ricken's hair she felt something building up at her core. She was close. She could feel her muscles twitching and her thighs tightening around Ricken's head. Moaning and panting she felt herself come closer to an edge. Ricken must has noticed too because he moved his tounge faster and held her hip. 

Robin cried out as she reached her climax, her legs shaking and twitching. Letting her tighs fall apart, under hooded eyes she saw Ricken sit up. A large smile was on his wet face. Feeling her face flush even more she realized it was her that had made his face wet.

"You are amazing, Robin," he breathed out. Giving his mouth and chin a wipe, he watched his wife for a moment. Spread out, panting and flushed. She had cried out in pleasure because of him. Feeling his own need demanding attention he couldn't help himself but to grasp himself through his pants. The site of Robin in bliss and the sensation of her orgasm had made his shaft hard. It was hard to ignore.

As Robin became more aware of her surrounding she saw Ricken grasping himself through his pants. She felt guilty about ignoring him, especially after what he had just done for her. Shakily, she sat up and placed her hand on top of his moving one. Ricken moaned at the contact.

"Robin..." He shuddered and kissed her feverently. Flicking her tounge against his, she carefully pushed at his shoulders and guided him to lie down. Now being on top, she looked down at her husband. Raising her nightgown over her head, she was now completely bare. Ricken couldn't look away from the site of her skin, the pink points of her hardened nipples.

Remembering her earlier desire to explore more of him, she latched her mouth on to his collarbone. Leaving hard kisses along his neck and collarbones, she moved her head down. Ricken grabbed her head and neck, rubbing, urging her to continue. Running her tounge down to his nipple she sucked it lightly and kissed it. Switching to the other, she gave it the same treatment and teased the wet one. Ricken groaned and threw his arms to the bed, grasping the beds sheets.

Looking down his chest, he saw his wife make slowly kiss her way down to the top of his underpants. Robin braced herself and looked up at him nervously but still eager. Shakily he clasped a hand to her cheek affectionately. They shared a sweet smile before she moved away to remove his pants. Raising his hips he couldn't help but groan in pleasure to feel his member springing free and hitting the air it.

Of course she had seen one before. You didn't go being the grand master tactician of an army and not see one. But this...was different. It was Ricken's, fully aroused and because of her. She clenched her thighs. Still sensitive from her orgasm before, she felt more slickness seeping from her womanhood.

His shaft stuck up, enlarged and leaking his pre-cum. It was shades of pink, the tip being the most pink. Hesitantly, she reached out to grasped his member. Closing her fingers around it, Ricken groaned loudly. It felt soft and hard, the skin very warm. She licked her top lip absently. Running her fist down to the base slowly, she flicked her gaze to see her husband’s face. She kissed the tip, tasting the wetness that was leaking out. Ricken groaned again, his chest raising and lowering as he panted rapidly.

“Please, Robin..." he moaned and she lowered her mouth as much as she could. It wasn’t much, but her mouth was full. He moaned loudly again and she felt a hand return to her hair. His fingers laced through her locks, massaging her scalp and grabbing locks. 

Bobbing her head up and down, she was careful to not scrap her teeth. Letting his shaft leave her mouth with a pop, she got excited at the idea of experimenting. Running her tongue up the underside of his member left Ricken panting and twitching, amongst his groans of pleasure. Before she could continue anymore though, she was pulled away. 

"Please, Robin, I can't last that long," he said quietly in between breaths, blushing. He was leaning on his elbows, panting and trying to catch his breath again. Looking down at his shaft, she could see how wet it now was, with her salvia and the pre-cum that continued to leak from the tip. Laying back down beside him she kissed his cheek and then licked the pink skin. He laughed and turned to her to do the same.

Shuffling his body up, a bit shakily, he moved so he was between her legs. Resting his shaking hands on to her pale knees, he paused to look at her again.

She mirrored him. Nervous but excited. 

Slipping his hands down her pale things, he could feel her muscles tremble. He blushed at remembering some of his...study in the lead up to his marriage. Too timid to ask his male counterparts, he read up as much as he could.

Balancing himself he moved his hand to her and slipped one finger in. Robin gasped at the new sensation. His finger wasn’t cold, but it wasn’t as warm as her core was. After a few moments, Ricken slipped in another finger, anxiously looking at her face for a sign of pain. He moved them out slowly and before they slipped out, back in. Robin was still wet from her earlier orgasm and with the new wave of arousal, Ricken's fingers were well lubricated. Robin unknowingly started to rock her hips, her panting slowly becoming faster.

“I have to get - ah - you - er, ready," Ricken stumbled and Robin giggled at his blushing face then gasped as his fingers slipped in to her again. She pushed her hips forward, trying to make his fingers go in deeper. Ricken thrust his fingers in and out a few more times then slid them out, her arousal coating his fingers.

His heart was pumping madly and Ricken felt his arms quirking in anticipation. Aligning his member to her entrance, he looked at her again. She nodded. She was already tingling from Ricken's fingers and wanted desperately for him to thurst in, despite her slight fear. Braving himself, Ricken slide in. Robin cried out at the intrusion, the size difference between two fingers and Ricken were quite noticeable. Both groaned as Ricken slide complety in, Robin hugging his member.

There was pain. Not great, but there was some. It was expected however, as there was a difference between fingers and Ricken’s member. Breathing deeply, she tried to relax herself, knowing tensing would only hurt more.

Waiting was near agony for Ricken. He hoped he could last long enough for Robin, already closer to his edge from her ministrations with her mouth. There was really no way words in a book could enlighten on on the actual experience. He felt Robin's hand slide up his arm, and looked down to see her smiling. He smiled back, seeing her ready to continue. He drew his hips back slowly.

Robin was biting her lip, this was nothing like playing with herself. The slow and pleasurable build up was like nothing she had experienced. Ricken had been so  attentive, he didn't leave her a moment to think. Only feel. When Rocken thrust back in she couldn't hold back another moan. 

He dropped his head down to her small breasts and started to suck on a nipple as he maintained a steady motion with his hips. Robin followed suit, arching her back slightly to meet her hips with her husband’s. She could feel and hear herself panting and moaning, especially when he pushed back in. Her fingers were running through his hair feverently. Ricken turned his head to the side, leaning in between her breasts and groaning as Robin brought her hips up again.

Their pace increased and both were lost in the sensations of being connected. Ricken was surround by his wife's warmth and affection. Hearing her heartbeat increase under his ear made him aware he how close he was to his peak. Dropping a hand between their joined bodies, he fumbled around her outer lips. Finally meeting his goal, he circled the bundle of nerves he had licked and sucked on earlier.

Robin could feel her core clenching up again. Ricken was rubbing her nub and she was making noises she'd never heard from her lips before. The love she felt and the sensations she was feeling was leaving stars in her eyes, sparkling through her nervous system. She ran a hand down her husband’s back, grasping on to his rear.

Ricken felt the build up in his abdomen, the pressure in his shaft and sack. He was close. He felt her fingers dig in rear, spurring him on. Hitting their hips together, Robin arched her back. Both cried out as they felt their pleasure meet it's climax. Robin cried out loudly, her thighs twitching and the pleasurable feelings exploding throughout her body. Ricken moaned as he met his edge, his world blank for a moment, except for the connection he had to the woman beneath him. He groaned again at the feeling of his release trickle in to his wife.

Kissing the skin of her right breast, he slowly rocked his hips once more, before pulling out. Dropping beside her, he shut his eyes and sighed. He truly felt like a man now. Well, he felt older in a sense. In a good way. A very good way. Turning over, he saw Robin breathing in and out deeply with her eyes shut, her mouth open with the corners raised up. Feeling his eyes on her, she turned her head and smiled lazily at him.

"Hey," she said with a soft voice. Her throat was a little tender from its recent...exercise. Ricken dropped an arm under her breasts and pulled her closer to his side.

"I love you, Robin," he said clearly, if not tinged with some tiredness though. Placing her hand above his heart, she drew light patterns in to his skin. Leaning in close she gave him a light kiss.

"I love you too." They lazily stroked each other's skin for some time. Robin drew a sheet up, leaving the blanket. Placing her head on his chest, she continued to draw lines and patterns. They weren't going to get a honeymoon. Chrom had said that, regrettably, when they asked to stop briefly in to the next town they passed. With the confrontation to Walhart drawing close, Ricken had stated he was too scared to not let her know how he felt. Robin was scared too. They were both scared of facing Walhart. His armies seemed to never cease and in such great numbers. It was daunting for her especially. The weight of thousands was weighing on her and Chrom.

"I'm afraid Ricken."

"Of tomorrow?"

"Yes, I'm thinking about all that I need to do and everyone who is relying on me and -" Ricken placed a finger to her lips and she felt him kiss her forehead.

"I'm afraid too. But right now let's just stay in this warmth. Well be there together tomorrow, with everyone's support." Robin smiled and turned her lips to kiss his skin. Nuzzling in to his chest, she sighed as the draw of sleep pulled at her consciousness.

 

 


End file.
